Never Known
by MartyrForSuicide
Summary: SasuNaru sap oneshot: Basically Sasuke thinking about love, and how different it would be if they didn't live as ninja's.


A/N: Oh god sucky title, ignore it! Actually this an odd oneshot, there is no death. No my readers, I am not lying to you, there actually is no death whatsoever in this story, though in the end I kinds wanted to add in something morbid…

Disclaimer: Feel free to sue me, all you're gonna get is some change, pocket lint and a stack of questionable manga.

Warnings: Sasuke wanting to be gay…

Never Known

Sasuke landed heavily on the ground, sweat dripping from his face, breathing hard from the effort he was putting into his training. He straightened, wiping the moisture from his forehead, and looked around the training grounds. His searching gaze stopping when he located an obnoxiously bright orange clad boy practicing his hand to hand combat across the field. Sasuke continued to watch his teammate as leaned against the nearest tree, folding his arms over his thin chest. The blonde boy paused in his training and peeked over his shoulder to see the raven haired boy studying him. A light blush colored his tan cheeks and a small smile graced his face, and before Sasuke could realize, he smiled back at the boy softly. Naruto turned back to his training, beginning to slow down from exhaustion. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as he raised his delicate hand to touch his pale cheek, it was warm. He could have told himself that it was because of his training, but he knew it wasn't. That was when Sasuke realized that if they didn't lead this lives, if they didn't live in this world, that they very well could have fallen in love. Without the overwhelming distraction of their ninja duties, without the constant life or death battles, the two would have been able to know each other in a way their world would never allow. They knew they would die for each other, they were teammates, they had too, it was how they had been raised, how they had been taught. Was that not the greatest gift of love that you could be given? Dying for them? Trusting them with your very life? But, in this world, their kind were not allowed to love one another, at least not them. In a different time, a different place, a different situation, they could have had that happiness. But in this world, their world, it would never happen. And as Sasuke watched Naruto cease his training for the day and begin to walkover to where he was resting, he wished that could have that chance. The blonde boy smiled up at his lounging teammate, the smile reaching his brilliant blue eyes, and Sasuke's usually harsh gaze softened at the look the childish boy gave him. Sasuke smirked at the shorter boy.

_Yeah, _he thought, _we could have been happy given the chance._

"Hey Sasu." Naruto said cheerfully as he collapsed beside Sasuke's legs, leaning against the tree, closing his eyes from and letting his shoulders sag from exhaustion.

"Hi Naruto." Sasuke said, grimacing slightly at the nickname the other boy had given him. He looked down at the wide smile on his comrade face, the faded whiskers stretching on his cheeks, it was the smile that melted even the dark avenger, he would do anything to see that smile, anything to protect it and make sure it remained there. Sasuke slid down the next to the exhausted boy and fiddled with a kunai as the blonde began to doze off, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

**-they could have…**

Sasuke's eyebrows stitched together as he closed his eyes tightly and tilted his head back, resting it on the tree. He opened his eyes with a sigh of resignation…

**-but they would never know.**

End

mfs

A/N:

Mfs: O.O I wrote sappiness…really sucky sappiness, but still it was slightly sappy! tears up I'm just so proud of myself wipes at eye and! and! no one died!

Sasu: bitch you made _me_ the fucking sappy one!

Mfs: whines buuut you're so gay, I had to! I mean come on! You just scream gayness!

Sasu: shocked I am? I do?!

Mfs: yep

Sasu: Oh…

Mfs: leave me reviews! twitches I have the need to be emo…

Alternate ending:

And then, out of nowhere Naruto gets a kunai to the head and falls down dead! And then Sasuke cries… a lot…

End of alternate ending

Mfs: Waaaaaaaaahhh! I's sorry but there was no killing, or suicide, or depression, it was only sad…I need more then sad I need depression! slams fist on desk

Sasu: The suckiness of this story is making me sick to my stomach.

Mfs: People should _hate_ you, you know?

Sasu: smirks But they don't.

Mfs: rrrrreeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvieeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwsss (aw that was fun to type, I like drawing out words, I think it's my favorite thing to do)

-Oh and I know what you guys are wondering: Who in the hell threw the kunai?


End file.
